Uncharted
by mrschanandlerbing
Summary: It has been three years after the Equalist Revolution left the airbending family without a mother and the Team Avatar no clue if Lin Beifong is alive. But somewhere in Gaoling, Lin Beifong, who lost her memory, is trying to regain it. With no clue who she was, she starts from scratch with her doctor/lover. Tenzin is desperate to know if she's still alive. Will they ever meet?
1. Chapter 1

_The Equalist Airships' increased speed brought worries to Lin. She looked over her shoulder and the two airships have gained on them. She looked at Tenzin, her friend, and yelled, "Tenzin, they're gaining on us!"_

_He looked behind him and saw two airships and urged his bison to go faster, "Faster, Oogi!" The loyal bison did what he was told but it wasn't enough. A net was cast to them and Lin instinctively bent her cords to break it. Before a strand was able to retract she bent her metal cords to connect to it and with a look of worry to the airbending family she erased all fear she had in her and replaced it for the love she had for her ex-lover and the courage her mother implanted in her. She closed her eyes, finalizing her decision and cast a last glance at them._

"_Whatever happens to me, don't turn back," she said in a slightly quivering voice as she tried so hard not to show a little fear that was slowly creeping in her again. She ran on the bison's tail and heard the last words of Tenzin before she leapt off._

"_Lin, what are you doing?" He sounded scared but as she hung on that rope she was already done emptying her emotions. She channelled all her energy as she stomped on the first airship, bending the metal hood out of shape and rolling it in a cylinder. She heard a small boom and knew she accomplished what she had to do. She ran towards the second ship, bending the metal of the first airship to give her boost. As she landed hard on its hood she immediately stomped, ready to bend its roof to achieve a damage to let the airbenders flee safely. But all of a sudden, she felt electricity course through her body as her environment went black. _

_The next thing she knew, she was brought to Amon, the evil leader of these Equalists, asking her of the whereabouts of Avatar Korra. _

"_Tell me where the Avatar is and I will let you keep you bending," he said, his cold voice drilling in her. She knew all too well what will happen if she will tell him where she is. She'll lose her bending either way._

"_I won't tell you anything, you monster!"_

_She felt him smiled behind his mask, "Very well." He went around her, roughly clasped her nape as his thumb crashed to her forehead…and then nothing. She felt empty and her eyes rolled back into her head as she sailed away to nothingness._

"Aah!" A woman woke up with a start in a hospital bed, she was panting so hard that the doctor just outside her room rushed in. "What happened, Lin?"

"I-I had a bad dream, Doctor Kier," she whispered.

"What dream?" the doctor asked worriedly. "Tell me."

She thought hard as she tried to recall what it was. It was suddenly all too blurry to remember. "There was a man in a mask and…and then another man…I was flying."

Doctor Kier held her hand and his other hand caressed her cheek. "What else?"

Lin shook her head and leaned away from him. She buried her face in her hands as tears streamed down her face, "I-I don't know. I can't remember anything else."

It was already three years since she was stripped of her bending during the Equalist revolution. The only thing she remembered was waking up in a white room thirty months ago, her surrounding spinning as Doctor Kier Tan's face, the first thing she laid eyes on after her comatose, became more focused. The doctor had a kind aura about him as he asked her if she was feeling fine. After her dizziness subsided, she answered that she felt fine as she looked around her. She was surrounded by some people she never knew who introduced themselves as caretakers of the Beifong estate in the Earth Kingdom. They never expected her next question.

"Who am I?" she asked them gently.

"Ma'am, you're Lin Beifong," an old lady said kindly as she held Lin's hand. The patient immediately flinched and Doctor Kier sat next to her on her bed.

"It's alright Lin," he said softly. "They're your friends."

"Where am I?" she asked.

Doctor Kier answered her shortly after giving the estate caretakers a look that told them Lin is in a worse condition. "You were just transferred here in Gaoling Medical Center from Yu Dao Provincial Hospital."

"And?" she asked.

"You were in comatose for six months," he said. "Do you remember anything before you were unconscious?"

Lin shook her head. She tried to remember but her memories seemed to have closed their doors on her. "I…I don't remember anything."

The estate caretakers gasped and vowed to take care of her. That was how she started coping with her memory loss. She was found on the shores of Yu Dao after her business with Amon by a then 49 year-old Kier, a neurosurgeon. Apparently, the Equalists mercilessly tortured her and dumped her just a few meters from the shoreline and the waves brought her to where Kier found her. He carried her and took care of her since then.

Now as her dreams became more frequent, Kier has been worried that maybe Lin's close to recovering a bit of her memories. She has been having healing sessions to try to recover her memories and she has been working as the Vice President of her family company along with a relative and has only remembered one thing: her name. She forgot all about Republic City, The Metalbending Police, Tenzin and all her friends. She has been isolated in Gaoling leaving Tenzin and all her friends wondering if she's dead or alive. Kier thought it was for the best since he has fallen in love with her and they have been going out for a year now.

"Baby, it's alright," he murmured as he wrapped her in her arms since she was still shaken from the dream she had. "It's just a dream."

"It seemed so real," she wept as she drowned herself in his scent. She nuzzled in the crook of his neck and they stayed like that for minutes. When they broke apart, Kier gave her a chaste kiss and said his goodbyes as a healer went in her room for her healing session.

"Had a bad dream again, Lin?" the Healer Chen asked. She nodded.

"It seemed real, Chen," she confessed. "And I…" her words trailed off as she blushed and smiled.

"Tell me," Chen urged.

"I felt in love…with this man I can't even remember," she giggled slightly. "It's silly, really."

Chen motioned her to sit up as the healer moved around her, bending water to her temple as it glowed. Lin breathed in and breathed out when suddenly her vision blurred and the next thing she knew she was flying on a bison over a city. Beside her was a boy around twelve, grinning at her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she breathed out.

"Republic City at its best," the boy stood and jumped off the bison holding a staff. She was snapped out of her vision when the water dried up from her temple. Her eyes widened and she said, "I saw something, Chen."

"What is it?" Chen asked.

"Republic City," she whispered.

Chen's head snapped and she smiled at Lin. "Very good, Lin. Do you remember anything else about that place?"

Lin shook her head again. "A boy around twelve years old was with me…and he jumped off this big animal. Have you been to Republic City, Chen?"

Chen sat down next t her and clasped her hand. "Once during a Healers' Convention; it's a nice place. You should visit." Lin smiled and nodded.

"That's a good idea," Lin said. Chen bid her goodbyes and left the room. On her way out, Kier was waiting for her.

"Well?"

"She remembered Republic City," Chen said softly. "You should take her there."

"I'll see what I can do," he said and strode to Lin's room. Chen said something that stopped him.

"She remembered him," she said. "She remembered something they did when they were around twelve."

Kier shook his head and continued his way to Lin's room. She was grinning when he went in and he gave her a sweet kiss. "How was it?"

"I remembered a bit about Republic City," she said. "I want to go there Kier. Can we?" She looked up at him with her eyes pleading, a look he can't refuse to.

"Alright," he gave in. "We'll leave after tomorrow. Sounds good?"

"Yes."

* * *

In the middle of the night on Air Temple Island, Tenzin woke up sweating. After Pema's death when the Equalists captured them, he has been lost. He was still councilman but he felt empty deep inside. He moved on over Pema's untimely demise but he still felt empty not knowing if ever Lin is still alive or dead. He got up from his bed and went to the kitchen only to find Jinora, his thirteen year-old daughter, quietly sipping tea.

"What are you still doing up, Jinora?" he asked.

"I heard you," she said softly. "You were mumbling in your sleep…saying Aunt Lin's name."

He ran a hand along his face and sat across his daughter. "I'm sorry."

"Dad…she's gon-"

"No she's not," he snapped. "I know she's somewhere out there, _alive_."

Jinora nodded and got up after draining her tea. She walked around the table and hugged her father. "I hope you're right, dad." She kissed him and said goodnight. She knew her father is still in love with Lin. She can't blame him. After she jumped off their bison she knew she cared not only for their father but also for them, including Pema. But it was all over now; Pema's dead for three years and Lin was nowhere to be found. She sighed and went in her room and slumped on her bed.

"Aunt Lin, where are you?" she whispered.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like this first chapter. I'll update every week. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Kier Tan looked at the sleeping figure beside him. He admired the way her eyes fluttered as she dreamt, her slow breathing pace, the way her hands felt against his chest, her lovely curve even at the ripe age of fifty-three, and every bit of her. Lin looked so peaceful in her sleep but deep inside, Kier knew that she's longing to know who she was, who she really is.

Kier covered up the trail so well Lin thought he was the only one who cared for her in her entire life. He convinced the Beifong household to keep her previous life quiet from her, telling her she lost her memory due to a tragic car accident. All things that connected something to the Metalbending Police have been kept safely somewhere in the Beifong mansion.

When he found her that day, he immediately sought out to help her and eventually fell in love with her comatose self. He came to love Lin when she was asleep, hoping and praying that when she wakes up, she'll love him too. And she did. After all his lies to keep her to himself, she admitted to have feelings for him…and then he found out about Tenzin from an elderly caretaker named Mina. He immediately researched about their previous relationship, scanning tabloid after tabloid, magazine after magazine until he knew the bottom why they broke up: children issues. He vowed he will never hurt her and that she'll never know of him.

She stirred and he was brought out of his reverie. He shifted and kissed her forehead. Lin smiled through closed eyes and kissed his jaw lightly.

"Good morning, love," he murmured as he traced circles along her right shoulder. He felt Lin gave a light shrug of her shoulder.

"Good morning," she yawned. Her eyes opened and green eyes met amber ones. "Had a nice sleep?"

"Yes," he answered as he captured her lips and slowly kissed her, his tongue stroking her mouth expertly. He broke it a moment later as he looked at her, taking in her lovely aura. "You?"

"It was okay," she said and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Their hands intertwined as his thumb lazily caressed hers. They stayed lazily lying in bed for a few more minutes before Kier grumpily rose from the bed to prepare for work. He headed for the bathroom to shower and as the bathroom door shut, Lin frowned as she tried to recall again the slightly vivid dream she had about a bald teenager admitting his feelings for her.

She remembered her words but was disappointed because she did not mention his name. _"I love you too, airhead."_ Airhead. She chuckled slightly at the short dream, or was it a memory?

* * *

"Well you look like Naga stepped on a piece of her crap," Tenzin heard Korra chide as the Avatar entered his kitchen. "Had another Lin dream?"

Tenzin rubbed his tired eyes and poured his ex-student a cup of tea. He motioned her to sit across him and she complied. He shook his head as he answered her question, "I'm still worried, Korra. I don't know where she is, if she's alive or dead. I don't know where to go looking."

"How about Gaoling?" she asked.

"The caretakers told me they haven't seen her," he answered; another victorious accomplishment of Kier.

"And they weren't worried?" Korra asked.

He looked at her, eyes wide but he immediately dismissed his thought. "They did. Mina, an old caretaker, was near to tears when I went looking for Lin. I need to find her, Korra. I…I—

"You need her?" she supplied. Tenzin may never say it out loud but Korra and his children can see right through him. He missed Lin: his friend, his rock…and deep inside, his lover. After the Revolution, he seemed lost. At first, they thought it was because of Pema's death. His wife's death was part of it but Lin's disappearance made more sense to his kids and Korra because after a month of searching for Lin, he has been having dreams about her, constantly waking up in the middle of the night saying her name.

"She's my friend," he tried to justify. "Of course I need her."

Korra nodded as she took a sip of her tea. She set down her cup and said, "Or because you love her and her absence intensified your feelings for her."

"Preposterous," he commented. "You're too young to know this grown-up stuff."

"I'm twenty and the Avatar," she smirked slightly. "I have the wisdom of a thousand more Avatars and that makes me wise enough to know your feelings, Tenzin." She looked out of the window and observed the white clouds that rolled in the blue sky. "She'll be back, Tenzin. I know it."

"I hope you're right, Korra," he murmured softly. "I miss her."

Korra smiled at her mentor and drained her cup of tea. She stood up and walked to the door. She turned to him before stepping out of his kitchen and said, "You love her, not in a platonic way. You're in love with her and your children understand. I know you love her so much, Tenzin." She then stepped out of the kitchen and smiled as she caught his affirmation.

"I do."

* * *

"_Be the rock," she heard her mother yell at her. "If you want to be an earthbender, you must be as hard as the rock you bend, or if possible, harder!" Her tiny form stood its ground as sturdy as she can. She looked at Toph Beifong and looked hopefully as her mother stomped her foot, causing a rock to rise below her right foot, throwing her out of balance._

"_Rock like!" Toph yelled._

_Lin stomped her foot, finding her sturdy balance again and eyed the boulder in front of her. She stomped her foot again as she propelled the boulder against a mountain wall and watched it in satisfaction as it crumpled into bits and pieces…_

"Lin? Lin!" Chen's face came into focus and she looked around her. She's in the hospital's healing room with Chen, her personal healer. "Did you remember anything?"

Lin looked at her with a confused look, "Are all my visions memories of my past?"

"Probably," Chen said and gathered her healing paraphernalia, slowly stowing them in a cabinet in the room. "You know in your condition, I really can't tell if they're memories or just dreams. But contemplate on them Lin. Ask some people in your household."

Lin rose from the bed where she was sitting and went to the dressing room and said, "I've been asking them but they only say that I was just what I am now; working for the company and such. Just a normal person."

After she finished dressing up she went out of the dressing room and approached Chen. "But lately I've been having these suspicions but I just dismiss them since Kier tells me that what the caretakers are telling is true. I trust Kier with all my life. He has been there when nobody was and he loves me."

"That's good," Chen said sincerely. Her healer ushered her to the bed and they sat down. "But something's bothering you. What is it?"

Lin rubbed her forehead and said in a low voice, "I know this might sound stupid but in my vision I was with my mother, Toph," Chen nodded and shifted in her seat, "And she was teaching me to earthbend."

Chen's eyes widened but she continued to nod, urging Lin to tell more. "I think I am, or was, an earthbender."

Chen shook her head and said, "But I never see you earthbending. I think it was just a dream."

Lin's shoulder slumped as her face fell in disappointment. "Maybe you're right. Maybe they're just silly visions."

Chen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled gently. "Or maybe you'll find something in Republic City. Look, you're going there tomorrow and maybe some of your questions will be answered."

Lin's face lit up and Chen could see hope in Lin's eyes. "Maybe."

Chen saw something more in her patient's eyes, is it love? She studied Lin's face and saw her daydream something romantic. "You seem so in love," she commented.

Lin chuckled as blood rushed to her cheeks, leaving a pink tint, "I…I dreamt of this boy again."

"And?"

"He confessed his feelings for me and I told him that I love him too," Lin narrated. She sighed as she took in the boy's face and smiled at herself.

"What's his name?" Chen asked.

"I don't know," Lin admitted. She really was disappointed because in all her dreams about this boy, he never get to mention his name or maybe she did but like all dreams, she forgets part of them and his name seemed so elusive to her. "But I think I called him 'airhead.'"

"Maybe he's in Republic City?" Chen asked to which Lin grinned from ear to ear.

"I hope so."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I can't update my other fic but maybe I can next Saturday. It's midterms so maybe expect updates after this week.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Lin, stop! Wait!" _

_Lin reached her Cabbage Corp. truck and furiously yanked the passenger's seat door open. Her fury could be felt by Tenzin who was running a few meters behind her. The eighteen-year-old metalbender just walked out of Tenzin's nineteenth birthday and pre-tattooing party after seeing him dance with a Northern Water Tribe princess. Jealousy surged through her body as she recalled his gleeful face when he danced with his crush._

"_Lin what's the problem?" he asked her when she pushed him aside._

"_Get out of my way!" she yelled and strode past through him. He caught her left arm and gripped tightly._

"_You need to control your temper, Lin," he snapped. "I don't know what's happening in that head of yours. Tell me why you suddenly walked out in the middle—_

"_I said get out of my way!" she yelled again, avoiding his question, and intensified her scowl a hundredfold trying to get away from the grip of the airbender. Her right hand reached out to Tenzin's hand that was gripping her left arm to try to loosen his hold on her. Tenzin's confused look was drilling through her which made it difficult to breathe for her. "Why do you care anyway?"_

"_Because you're my best friend," he answered sincerely. She winced at his answer and then softened her expression as tears formed in the corner of her eyes._

"_Right," she snapped. "I am your best friend. I am _JUST_ your best friend. You promised me that you'll dance with me first before any other girl in your stupid party."_

_Tenzin's hold on her loosened and then her arm was free as his hand dropped on his side. "I know that but you know I have this crush with Tala and I thought you'd understand if I dance with her first because you're my—_

"_Best friend?" she supplied and cut him short. She looked hurt and the tears fell from her eyes. "That's all you'll ever see me, Tenzin. Your best friend! The one who's like your little sister, one who accompanies you to boring meditations, one who enrols for you in that stupid political science course in the university, your best friend!"_

_He looked shocked and raised his voice, "Lin you're being stupid!"_

"_Yes I am! I am being stupid. I make stupid mistakes and you know what? I made a stupid mistake of falling in love with my best friend—_

"Honey, we're nearing Republic City," Lin jolted awake as Kier's hand shook he arm. She was in the private compartment in the train bound for Republic City. Her dream was so vivid this time and she tried to remember the boy's name once again. Like all the other dreams, she forgot it again but she was sure that if she'll hear it, she'll surely remember it since his name's been hanging at the tip of her tongue lately. She looked at Kier who was reading a book seated across her and she grabbed his free hand.

"So where are we staying?" she asked.

"In my apartment near that famous hotel, Jing Hotels," he answered without looking at her, his attention concentrated on the book. She nodded and gazed out of the window. She smiled at the beautiful sight that met her eyes as they passed by the countryside field after field. Half an hour passed, Republic City Main Train Station was in sight and a few more minutes later, the train came to a complete stop. Kier did not get up from his seat and waited until the other passengers have disembarked. When he saw the other empty compartments, he then rose and took his and Lin's luggage and placed them on one of the carts that was waiting by the platform. He then led Lin out of the busy train station, walking briskly to avoid people from seeing and recognizing her. Kier searched for one of his servants and when he spotted him, he immediately ushered Lin into the waiting car at the open parking area in hopes that no one recognized. Little did he know, Lin spotted someone Kier tried so hard to avoid as she closed the car door by her side.

Lin looked in awe as the man in orange robes and blue arrows landed softly and twirled his wooden staff. She rolled down the tinted windows by her side to have a clearer look and smiled at the short moment their eyes met before the car accelerated, leaving behind a small cloud of dust and a bewildered airbender.

* * *

Tenzin could not believe what-_who_ he just saw. He was certain that it was Lin who rolled down the tinted window of that black car and smiled at him the sweetest smile he ever saw. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Was it just his imagination? Or was it really the woman he was searching for, for the past three years? She looked like her except the woman had an innocent look on her face and her signature scowl was not on display. It must have been just a figment of his imagination, he thought; a result of his nightly dreams about her.

He entered the train station and waited for Kya's train to arrive from Ba Sing Se. When he heard the clang of the bells of the train, he immediately approached the platform and waited. He spotted Kya making her way out of the train and met her halfway. She smiled but when she spotted his confused expression, her face contorted in a concerned look.

"Tenzin, what's wrong?" she asked when they stood facing each other amidst the sea of people bustling around them.

"Oh, nothing," he lied and smiled, attempting to hide his real feelings. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"I did, but please tell me what's wrong," she insisted. "I'm worried."

He motioned her to follow him out of the station and to the open parking lot. They both heard Oogi's grunt when they reached the clearing and waited for the bison to land. Tenzin looked at Kya and decided that she should know who he just saw, or who he thought he saw. They immediately got on the bison as soon as it landed.

"I think I might have seen Lin," he confessed as they sat comfortably on the saddle. "Oogi yip yip!"

Kya gaped at him and then softened her expression. "Are you sure? Where?"

"Just before I went to meet you," he answered. He told her what happened, how he saw her smile so sweetly at him, her innocent look and his certainty that it was really Lin Beifong adding, "I'm very certain it was her. I'd know her anywhere."

The older bender placed a comforting hand on her younger brother and sighed. It wasn't only Tenzin that was worried about the whereabouts of this metalbender. Kya had been to Ba Sing Se not for leisure but to check on the Beifong manor, inquiring if the household has any news about Lin. "I hope you are right, Tenzin. I hope you'll see her again."

Tenzin rose and sat on the bison's head and grabbed its reins and looked at the clear sky before them. He concentrated on flying Oogi but seemed so lost in thoughts about the woman he just saw earlier. It was very disturbing. If it was Lin, why didn't she say something? There's no reason for her to ignore him, or was she ashamed that her bending was taken? There were a million questions in his mind, all pointing towards Lin. When he spotted a clearing below them, he landed the bison to Kya's surprise. He handed the reins to Kya and got off. "I'll see you at dinner," he said and Kya tossed his staff at him. "I need to clear my head."

"See you," she replied. "Oogi, yip yip!"

* * *

Kier and Lin finished arranging their things in the former's apartment and they sat on the bed in silence. Lin looked at Kier and said, "Did you notice those strange looks some people gave me back at the looby?"

"No," Kier lied and shifted in his seat. Lin could tell that he was somehow lying but dismissed the though completely.

"Oh…it might've been my imagination." Kier nodded and waited for her to say something more. "I think I should take a walk to clear my head."

Kier's head snapped up to meet Lin's gaze. "A-are you sure? I should come with you."

"There's no need for that," she snapped, somehow feeling impatient at Kier's very protective character.

"I think I should come with you," he insisted.

"I said no," she snapped again, her voice higher this time. Kier flinched at her change of attitude and Lin, realizing this, breathed out and looked away. "I-I'm sorry, Kier, but I really need some time alone." With this, she grabbed her purse and head out of Kier's apartment, leaving the doctor in anxiety.

* * *

Tenzin walked for almost an hour and his feet mindlessly led him to an apartment complex near Jing Hotels. He sighed as he caught sight of the building and dropped his gaze, continuing to walk. His mind wandered again to the face of the woman and unconsciously thought about those green eyes, Lin's eyes. He crossed the street and walked some more and his vision was clouded again by that sweet smile, contoured cheeks—

"Ouch!" he heard a woman yelp and he was suddenly on his buttocks. He got up and brushed his robes, twirling in doing so, trying to look at the stranger he just bumped into. "You should have been looking where you were going," he heard a slightly irritated voice.

"I am so sorry, ma'am…" his voice trailed as the stranger's face came into focus. He was speechless at the sight and he only found his voice when the woman he bumped into snapped her fingers.

"Mister? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Lin, it's you."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it guys. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Lin, it's you."

The words came out as a breath, a triumphant breath from a tern that has been looking for its mate for a very long time. He got up slowly, maintaining eye contact with the very Lin Beifong. She on the other hand has her eyes wide in shock. This man knows her…knew her?

"I-I…" she trailed off and then squinted. This man was the man from the station. Yes! It was him, she recognized. She felt his face with her now-smooth hands and felt the sensation all too familiar. She knew deep in her that she knew this man but she can't seem to put a finger to it.

He felt something was wrong from the moment she squinted. He knows her all too well and that squint meant something. Confusion? Worry? He laid a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort but the moment she felt it, she shrugged it off. He was confused. Why would she feel his face then shrug his hand off her shoulder?

"Lin…"

"I-Do I know you?" the words came out like a venom spit on an open wound, creating a whole new feeling of hurt and insult.

"What?" he asked in utter confusion and blur.

"I'm asking you if I know you," she replied. She smiled to try to mend the damage she might have made. "I-I lost my memory."

Tenzin was taken aback. The admission was heartbreaking. Where was she all this time? How did she lose her memory? Was it because of him?

"Lin, I-I'm sorry," he apologized, for what they both don't know.

"Oh, it's nothing," she dismissed. "It has been three years."

Three years. So it was because of him.

'For everything Lin, I'm sorry,' he thought. "I-We should…You should come with me to the island," he said.

She smiled sweetly, so unlike her, and then frowned, "I can't…my fiancée might be looking for me," she informed him. His heart stopped. Her fiancée?

"You're getting married?" he queried. She could sense the shock in his voice.

"Yes," she smiled again.

He nodded as his heart sank. "Oh…" was all he managed to say before opening his glider. "I-I guess I'll see you around, Lin."

"Sure," she answered. "I didn't get your name."

"Oh, uh, Ten-

"Lin!" Her head snapped at the sound of Kier's voice.

"I need to go," Tenzin said in defeat and then took off.

Lin rushed to Kier and met him with a tight hug. His eyes were filled with worry. "Were you talking to someone?" he asked. He didn't see Tenzin since he was focused on her.

"Oh, yeah…he knew me," she said.

"What's his name?" he asked.

Lin's mouth opened and then closed again. "I didn't get his name."

Kier put an arm around her shoulder and led her back to the apartment, relieved, unknowing that his fiancée's heart was disappointed because she didn't get the name of the man who might be the only one who can give her answers.

* * *

"You let her go?!"

Korra's voice was loud, sharp even, but it seemed distant to him. He's back on the island but his mind is still with Lin.

"Tenzin, I have known you to be a wise man but that a while ago was completely stupid," she ranted.

She's getting married, he thought. Now he knows what she might have felt when he married Pema and it hurts so badly. He ignored the Avatar's lecture on what he should've done.

"I-I can't even imagine what I would have done. She was already with you and…did you say she lost her memory?" Korra asked him.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then why didn't you remind her who she was?"

She was getting in his nerves. "I-I…I forgot."

"Was that a pun?" Korra snapped. "Look, Tenzin, that right there is the reason why you lost her again."

"Stop it!" he snapped back at her. He sighed deeply, "I know I made an entirely huge mistake but you need to forgive me. I messed it up and I'll make it right. I know where she lives now."

"Where?"

"I'm guessing the apartment near Jing's," he answered not knowing Jinora was intensely listening behind the wall.

"Who lives near Jing's?" Bumi asked as he stepped in the living room and joined their conversation. He arrived just a few hours after Kya.

"Tenzin saw Lin," Korra said.

Bumi took a bite at the apple he's been holding and asked incredulously, "Lin who?"

"Lin Beifong," Tenzin answered. Bumi nearly choked on his food in disbelief.

"Lin stone-faced-rough-hands Beifong?"

"The very one," Korra answered.

"No wonder Tenny here looks boggled," Bumi chided.

"Yep," Korra agreed. "And he let her go to who-knows-where."

Tenzin got up fuming with frustration with himself and exited the living room. Talk about irritating family members. Bumi just made him feel worse and Korra won't stop ranting on his stupid mistake. He headed to the meditation pavilion in hopes to alleviate the deep feeling he's been feeling. He can't seem to distinguish exactly what he's been feeling. Regret? Disappointment…jealousy? The feelings were dynamic. Just like Lin and him.

He huffed and sat in a lotus position, shaking his head. Damn it Lin!

* * *

Jinora headed out of the temple with her glider in her hand. 'Dad made a stupid mistake today,' she thought. 'I'm going to do it right.'

With full determination she snapped her glider opened and with a solid cause she took off into the late afternoon sky. Amidst the wind gushing in her ear, she could still hear Lin's voice in her ear before her sacrifice that tried to save her family, including her mother; the sacrifice that wiped away her memory, the ex-Chief of Police's only remembrance of Toph Beifong.

Jinora bent the air around her prompting her to go faster and headed to the location she heard her father say, Jing Hotels. It's four miles away from her and already, she could see herself talking to Lin Beifong, trying to bring her to the island. It might cost her more than persuading talent to get the older woman to her father, but it must happen. They're soul mates and nothing less than that.

* * *

Lin and Kier were enjoying the late afternoon tea time when Kier brought asked her, "So, love, are you enjoying the city?"

Lin put her cup down and smiled. "Yes, of course."

"That's good," Kier answered. Who knew that he almost lost Lin a while back? He sipped his tea and held Lin's hand possessively. "I can't wait until we get married."

"The wedding will come, Kier," she said which disappointed the across her. She never called him with pet names or terms of endearment. Kier knows she's holding back. Lin can't feel herself doing so, but Kier knows.

"Lin, what do you say we move the wedding date earlier?"

Lin nearly spluttered her tea at his suggestion and frowned. "Kier, you know how important my past is to me, right?"

"I know," Kier said. "But, if you come to think of it, you're still going to marry me even after you learn of it. What's the difference?"

Lin shook her head, a feeling creeping in her that she wants to punch him squarely. "Kier, you know…I just want to…I need this."

Kier held her other hand and caressed it. "Lin, honey, I just want to make sure you're mine even after you learn of your past."

"Why?" she asked in an unsettling curiosity. "Are you afraid I might despise you after I get to know—

"No!" Kier snapped. "I…fine. Just…let's just go with the initial plan." He gave up before he gets out of control. He leaned across the small table to give her a small kiss. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lin assured. She reciprocated and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ahem." Lin and Kier broke apart and a young teenager, not less than thirteen was standing in front of them.

Kier's heart skipped a beat in a short burst of dread. "Do you need something?"

The girl ignored Kier's question and said, "Aunt Lin, I'm Jinora. You might not recognize me but I know you."

"Aunt?" Lin repeated.

"Yes," Jinora affirmed. "Can we talk…alone?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I had an intense lawn tennis training and then Holy Week came so I wasn't able to update...and then the Search came out which awoke my Urzai feels and...yeah.. I hope you enjoyed :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Alone?"

Jinora nodded. She gave the man a side glance before saying, "Aunt Lin, I've known you since I was a little kid." Lin took a step back. She knew her? Lin didn't know if she should be relieved or be afraid, of what, she doesn't know. She looked at Kier and saw him shaking his head. What's wrong with him now?

"When you say since you were a kid, do you mean," she stuttered in unexplained glee. "Like, for a long time?" Jinora nodded enthusiastically. "Who I really was?"

"Yes," the teen confirmed. She smiled at Lin to encourage, completely ignoring the man whose heart was beating fast, his hands wet and clammy, all for the reason of dread dawning upon him. He stood, clutched Lin's arm and snapped, "You're just a kid, what do you know?" He dragged Lin away from a shocked Jinora who witnessed how much has changed in the woman who she knew as a fighter, a real woman who basked in her magnificence at the power she held before.

Lin's confusion rose to another level. "Kier, what is going on?" He ignored her question and lead her to the main entrance of the apartment.

"Wait!" Jinora yelled and ran up to follow them. "You need to believe me," her voice was pleading. She grabbed Lin's other arm and pulled, concern for Lin's comfort unnoticed. "There are so many people who know you."

"Lin has had enough," Kier turned to her, scowling. "She has had enough for the past three years. Leave her be."

Jinora met his gaze and returned the scowl he freely gave her. She took a great deal of effort to match the intensity of his gaze and said, "She's needs to know her past and I can give it to her right now."

"I'm right here!" Lin snapped, turning a few heads to her direction. "Kier, did you even consider my input in this?"

"Lin, I just want what's best for you," he replied, his voice back in its caring tone. "I don't want you to get hurt in any way possible." His grip on her tightened as his mind explored the bitter possibilities he will encounter once Lin discovers her real past. "Let's get back to our room."

Jinora gasped at Lin's reaction. The woman just nodded and turned her heel in the sudden change of tone from the man. This is not the Lin she knew. This is a puppet, she thought. She watched them enter the doors of the apartment complex in shock, moving at the last bit to chase them. This is her chance.

She ran and caught them in the middle of the stairs to the second floor. "I know you Aunt Lin, really, I do. I wouldn't be standing her if I didn't and if you don't mean anything to me and my father."

Lin went on climbing, ignoring Jinora's words. "Aunt Lin," Jinora called out from below them as they reached the landing. The airbender followed. "Chief Beifong," she yelled and Lin's head snapped at her direction.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you Chief Beifong," Jinora said softly. "That's who you were, three years ago: Chief of Police of Republic City, my family's hero."

"All made up lies," Kier interjected. Jinora almost forgot he was there. Jinora pursed her lips and crossed her arms in boiled up anger towards this destructive man.

"It's the truth and I can prove it."

Kier stepped between the two ladies and encased Lin in a tight embrace. "Lin, who will you believe, me or this child?"

Lin looked at Jinora over Kier's shoulder and smiled weakly. "I think you should go home." She turned around and walked from the young airbender and Kier smiled in triumph as once again, he was able to thwart the truth. But his moment of victory didn't last long.

"My father grew up with you," Lin heard as she reached the door to their apartment. "Maybe you remember his name, Aunt Lin. Maybe you remember your childhood friend, your ex-boyfriend."

Lin looked back, eyes questioning, heart beating. "Who?"

"Tenzin."

The time seemed to stop at the utterance of the name. Lin swore her heart skipped a beat with the name: Tenzin. The boy who was beside her watching the big city, it was his name. "Tenzin," she repeated. She recalled the dream, her best friend.

"Lin…," Kier started but stopped at her expression. She was looking at him, her face full of questions.

"Kier, they weren't lies," she whispered. He grabbed her hand in despair but she clutched it to her breast, slowly walking away from the man she used to trust. "All this time…"

"I just wanted you to be safe," he reasoned. "I don't know who this man is, I swear. I have never kept anything from you. Please, believe me."

Lin backed away slowly until she reached Jinora and Kier pressed on. "Kier, I need to meet this man."

"I'll go with you," he said but Lin's hand stopped him.

"No," she stated firmly. "This is about me and me alone." Jinora lead Lin down the stairs and out of the apartment complex, and in one final act of frustration, Kier punched the door down.

* * *

Lin fumbled with her hands as she got on the ferry toward Air Temple Island as her insides were filled with feelings of excitement and nervousness. She walked in front of Jinora in an endless cycle, ignoring the small talks of some Air Acolytes who recognized her.

When she and Jinora reached the ferry earlier, three acolytes immediately greeted her despite the shock on their faces. Lin smiled at the thought. Jinora was indeed telling her the truth about who she was and she regret she doubted the girl before.

Lin stopped from her walking in circles and turned to face Jinora, "I'm sorry if I doubted you earlier and for Kier's actions."

"It's alright," Jinora replied. "Although, that Kier man was quite getting under my skin."

"He's really like that," the older woman confirmed. A small voice in her whispers doubt to her but she dismissed it. "Don't judge him too quickly. He's a great man if you get to know him better." She frowned at Jinora's doubting expression. "Kier stood by me all throughout these three years, Jinora."

Lin looked ahead at the approaching dock on an island in the midst of Yue Bay and sighed. "I wonder what truths await me."

Jinora stood beside her as if to comfort but she didn't know how to, so she just placed a hand on Lin's shoulder. "A lot has changed when you were gone." Jinora paused after recalling the most miserable moment of her life when her father clutched the lifeless body of her mother. "We lost our mom in the Revolution."

Lin let out a gasp and held Jinora's hand to comfort the teen. "Oh, you poor child. I'm so sorry." Jinora exhaled slowly to stop the tears from coming and nodded at Lin's words.

"I'm okay." Jinora walked forward and hugged herself. "I just miss her so much. She has been really caring."

"I'm sure your mother is a great woman."

The ferry reached the docks and they disembarked. On reaching the temple steps, Lin met a familiar young woman who was gaping at her. Korra stood in the middle of the pavilion with her mouth open, her lychee juice spilled on the ground in front of her as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Oh my spirits," the Avatar mumbled and turned to an acolyte passing by. "Call Tenzin. Now!"

The duo approached the shocked Avatar and tried to act as if nothing major was happening. "Um, Korra," Jinora began and raised a hand to close the Avatar's mouth. "It's Aunt Lin."

Korra shook her head to try to recover and smiled. "Lin, it's so nice to see again."

"Hello," was Lin's simple reply. She looked at Jinora with a questioning look and Jinora chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aunt Lin this is Korra, the Avatar."

"Oh," she gasped. "It's an honor to meet—" She did not finish her sentence as a daze of orange and yellow caught her sight. There, descending from the marble steps from the temple, was an airbender maintaining eye contact and never breaking free from her gaze. He neared her and her heart pounded in her chest.

"Lin," he whispered.

She smiled and bowed. "Hello, Tenzin. We meet again."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I just want to apologize for the long hiatus. I've been really busy and I haven't got that much time on the net to update stories. But don't worry, I'll try my best to update the other one soon since summer term is over. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review or PM your thoughts.

I need to know because I write crappily. Like seriously.


End file.
